the_third_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Styx Nereus
Amphitrite is the youngest child of Eurynome and Adrastos Nereus, sister to Tiburon Mano Arius Nereus. Amphitrite is first archer in Nerice Thalassa's military forces and has her own forces called the Huntresses made of Diamonds, named after Amphitrite's war code name, Diamond eyes. Amphitrite was born with the genetics of the ''Carcharodon carcharias ''(Great white shark), she is well known by her ability to take down nearly any kind of animal with her bow. Personality Amphitrite; also known as Ri by her family and friends, is the goofy little sister that everyone wishes to have. She has a very upbeat attitude about life and tries her hardest to keep her friends and family smiling. Although her shark makeup is one of the most feared, Ri is the exact opposite. The only time Ri is any bit of scary is when she has her bow in hand. Much like her brother, when Ri is in battle or on duty she changes completely. Her focus is only on her prey and if someone gets in her way she is quick to shoot for their eyes. She is very protective of her forces and if one becomes harmed, she will go into a rage (Often said to be her shark frenzy) and will kill her forces' attacker with her bare hands and not her bow. Image While away from water, Amphitrite has a fairly tan complexion which is riddled with freckles, though her skin does at times become darker from her being out in the sun for long periods of times. She has shoulder length hair which is multicolored. The left side of Amphitrite's head is blonde and the right side is a strange blue color which shifts between light and dark colors. Her hair is usually styled up into a tail which has braids mixed of blue and blonde falling from her hair band and her bangs are always pulled back. Amphitrite is known for having beautiful, bright gray eyes which always seem to shine. Her eyes, instead of round pupils have large black slits similar to cat eyes. Her usually attire never changes between water or land, she wears a thick grey body suit that protects her from arrows and shrapnel that would come from any types of explosions or bursting wood arrows. The grey body suit has a built in arrow quiver that goes along the length of her back, it also has areas of armor that protects Ri's most sensitive spots. Along her thighs are large pockets which she carries throwing knifes, explosives and misc. such as extra hair bands and extra arrow tips. In the early years of Amprhitrite's passiage into the Nerice Thalassa military, she had undergone a body modification which left Ri with robotic arms. This steadied her hands while shooting her bow as well it had helped with her close combat skills. When in close combat, Ri's forearms will open and large curved swords will come out which seemed to be attached to her wrists. Her arms will stretch at least twelve inches for a farther reach. Quotes : "I won't live to see my next birthday, I will die young, and I will die in battle but you will not. You will live and you will carry on" ― Amphitrite to her huntresses : "I could be stuck here for a thousand years without your arms to drag me out" ― Amphitrite to her brother, Tiburon. History The Third Era Trivia *For Amphitrite to go through the process of having her arm modifications, her whole arms had to be cut off and replaced with the robotic arms. They can not be taken off like a prosthetic arm, her robotic arms are part of her and connected to nerves so she is able to use them as if they were her actual arms. *Ri gives everyone in the group nicknames because she has problems remembering names. *Ri has great problems controling her emotions, this will cause her to go into shark frenzies or cause her to cry over the slightest things that would upset her. She has been to many of the healers in Nerice Thalassa to see if they can help with the problems but none have found a cure or suppressant yet. *Amphitrite is terrified of steep mountains, heights and fire *Amphitrite's biggest want is to be chosen as the sacrifice in Nerice Thalassa's yearly sacrifice to the god, Poseidon. She feels as if she would live through the sacrifice and become a God like being, even though her brother had not lived. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Devin's characters Category:Sea Gift Category:Huntresses made of Diamonds